Four Million Years Later
by X-Eclipse
Summary: Transformers Prime; set after Triangulation. Starscream hadn't realized that this had been the same exact planet where he had left his partner to die all those years ago.
1. Distress Signal

**First fanfic I've written in a long, long time. Hopefully, it's decent enough to be posted.  
I had few problems with the formatting. I'm hoping that's been fixed now. I'll learn more as I go along.  
I'll be keeping the rating at T for now. I'm not too sure where this is going yet either.  
Anyways, without further ado, here's the first chapter!  
**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later**

**Chapter One:  
**

**Distress Signal**

He was lonely.

Starscream didn't like to ponder over such weak thoughts or emotions, but in the silence of the Harbinger and with little else to do, Starscream had come to a realization.

_He was lonely._

It was an odd thing. He'd experienced countless other emotions while on the Nemesis. Rage, fear, distrust, malice, doubt, accomplishment, and plenty of times, failure. Yet, never once had he experienced _loneliness._

He wondered if his Seeker programming was finally making him go insane.

Of course, that was unlikely. With all that had happened over the course of time, he supposed he should've gone insane long ago. Maybe he truly already had, and he just hadn't realized it yet. He hadn't flown in months, and yet only felt the slightest tinge of restlessness. He'd gone much longer without flight than this however. Much longer. They very idea of being grounded could break most seekers, but Starscream was a patient mech. He'd fly again soon enough.

Starscream had not spoken of his trine mates in vorns either. Not voiced their names in centuries. Long before Cybertron had become a worthless, dark husk. It had been long before they'd abandoned their dead homeland for this wretched planet.

The bonds that held them together had long broken and had long left their scars. Starscream knew how trines worked. If one member fell, the others could survive. The loss would hurt like the pit, but they could survive. Heal, and eventually take on another member to fill the void. If two went down, the third would soon follow.

He'd lost both his trine mates long ago.  
Yet, here he was.  
_Still alive._

He wondered if Primus was still mocking him even now.

The Decepticons had been quiet as of late. So had the Autobots. Starscream expected he'd missed out on all the excitement and action of the remaining relics during his trek on the bottom of the ocean floor.

The Apex Armour hung in his resting quarters, prepared and ready if he ever had need of it again. His first use of it had certainly been…fruitful. An all out battle between himself, stupid, righteous Prime, and Megatron's new buffoon of a SIC, Dreadwing. Skyquake's brother apparently. Twin brother to be more correct. Starscream would've mistaken the two if it hadn't been for Dreadwing's different colour scheme.

Dreadwing was as loyal as a fleshling's mangy mutt too.

With the armour, Starscream had had an advantage over both of them. Not only intelligence wise, but now with added brawns, and pure, good old fashioned invincibility. Starscream could've pounded them both into scrap metal if he'd had the 'd relished in the newfound power. Almost gone mad with it, he'd realized now. He'd let it go to his head, and in turn, had underestimated his opponents.

Without his T-Cog, they'd been able to blast the ground from underneath him, and had blown him down, down under the arctic ice and into the frozen depths below. Without flight, he couldn't escape the dark ocean that surrounded him. Even if he had been able to fly, Starscream knew the water's pressure would easily crush and mangle his precious wings at that depth.

So the Prime and buffoon hadn't been so stupid after all.  
_Interesting._

So he'd walked, already low on energon as it was, desperately trying to reach shoreline and be rid of the unending expanse of dark blue. The trek however, hadn't been a total set back. Down in the deep depths, Megatron's hungry reach for resources hadn't yet made their mark. In the ice, Starscream had found an untouched energon deposit. Not a small one either. Unmineable from above, but not from below. Not from where he was standing.  
If it hadn't have been for the suit, Starscream would've never been able to carry back as much as he had. He had enough energon to last him for months now.

He had enough energon to successfully replace his T-Cog.

No matter how badly his wings itched for flight, he'd known it was still too soon to take to the skies. He didn't want to overstress his body or take things too quickly. Starscream didn't want to find out what the consequences would be if he did. He'd try his weapons first.

The first few test transformations had failed miserably. Nothing had responded. His hands and arms remained the same. The one time they had responded, pain had flared through his systems, and he'd stopped the process immediately.  
Starscream hadn't tried again since then.

That had been a while ago. He'd given himself ample time to heal and repair, and Starscream figured it'd be safe to make another attempt. He prepared himself, and tried again.  
The transformation was a slow process, but the pain had vanished, and eventually Starscream was fully armed, his blasters out and functioning at full capacity. He couldn't help but grin in triumph, as the transformation back was twice as fast.

Flight would be next. His wings shivered in anticipation. _Soaring in the open air again._ The wind roaring past him at immeasurable speeds, high above in the sky, finally leaving the way of life that the pathetic groundlings–

Pain, sharp and deadly, flared angrily. Not in his arms like it had been the previous time, but in his _chest._

Starscream let out an audible gasp, one hand clawing at his chest for it to end, the other wildly reaching out for some form of support as he stumbled around, knocking over vital equipment as he went. He legs gave out from underneath him, and Starscream tumbled into a miserable heap on the floor. If he'd been able to think straight, Starscream would've been thankful there was only him on the ship to witness his unsightly predicament.

He didn't know how long it took for the pain to pass. In time his intakes calmed, and the sharp pain mulled away, a dull throb in its place. If he expected it to completely fade away, Starscream found he was sorely mistaken.

_It continued._ Clear and steady. It confused him. _Greatly._ It was persistent and rhythmic, as if trying to capture his attention. Strong enough for him to be constantly told it was still there. Almost like a–

It dawned on him.

_Sweet Primus– _

No. _No.  
_It was impossible. It'd been too long.  
Yet there it was. Finally pulsing away after all these years.

_It was a distress signal._

The distress beacon specifically meant for Starscream and Starscream only.  
The distress signal coming from _him._

_Him._

It'd been four million years. Four million years ago.  
How had he–? Why now?

_Four million years._

Starscream had certainly never forgotten about _him_. He couldn't. No matter how hard he'd tried to forget, something wouldn't let him. So Starscream had locked _him_ up. Locked _him_ and all the memories that revolved around _him_ up in a tight box, and buried it far away in the blackest depths of his mind where it couldn't hurt him. Now, that box had sprung open, and the memories flooded back quicker than he could push them back down.

Starscream still had nightmares about the crash. The frozen wasteland. The storm. The blizzard that had taken them both by surprise. The ice that had pelted down mercilessly on them both. The cold that had burned him straight down to the core.  
He'd searched for _him_, for a long, long time. No matter how long he'd cried for _him_, the howling winds and unbearable silence that accompanied were the only things to ever respond.  
He'd never found _him_.  
He'd left _him_ to die in that barren land of white.

There was a reason why Starscream hated the cold.

Thundercracker and Skywarp's deaths had certainly left their marks, but his was different. This reawakened an old wound, an ache deep in his spark he'd long tried to bury.  
No matter how hard he'd tried, for some reason, this wound still kept coming back to haunt him.

_Him._

It was a name that had caused him so much grief. So much pain and trouble. The name rasped up his throat, and felt foreign on his tongue. It slithered past his lips in a hoarse whisper.

It was a name he'd not allowed himself to utter in over millennia.

"Skyfire."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I wasn't too sure about the time-line here. I know that in G1 that Skyfire had been trapped in the ice for over four million years; they all were in stasis for that long while on the Ark aswell, but Skyfire had crashed long before that.**

**Reviews are always wonderful.**


	2. Nemesis

**Well, hello again! Here's the second chapter; Nemesis. A shorter chapter than the last, but a chapter none the less. ****Thanks to all those who reviewed, faved, and followed the last chapter! It was really wonderful to get to see the feedback!**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later**

**Chapter Two:  
**

**Nemesis**

Skyfire was alive.

After all this time, _Skyfire was still alive._

He'd been on the same planet that Skyfire had been trapped on all this time.  
Primus truly was mocking him.

Starscream hadn't known that this little mudball of a planet had been the same exact one from all those years ago. Its geological nature had greatly changed; its celestial coordinates had long since shifted. The world no longer resembled what it once had.

Except for the Arctic. That still had remained the same.  
He shivered inwardly.  
_Why in the pit did it always have to be the Arctic?_

Still, it was the only part that he could factor some sense into. They had been exploring the planet's northern Polar Regions before the crash. Searching for energon, resources, and if found, other forms of life that existed within the galaxies.  
More than likely, Skyfire was still there, trapped in the ice. Skyfire had probably slipped in stasis to preserve his systems, and was now finally thawing out due to the planet's change in climate. As his systems slowly began their ascent out of stasis, the beacon finally had enough energy to send out the distress signal.

There was always the chance that the signal _wasn't_ real.  
Starscream didn't want to dwell on that thought for too long. The signal could've been only an old stream of data bursts, and the idea of his friend truly being alive was merely further continuing them. He could only be going on a fool's quest for a person that no longer existed.

But, if the signal _was_ real and he ignored it, Starscream would be leaving Skyfire to die again. Starscream did not want the burden of going through that a second time.

In a nanoklik, he'd made up his mind.  
_He was going to rescue Skyfire._

The question of "how" came next.  
If Skyfire was still trapped in the ice – completely or partially – Starscream did not have the brawn required, or any other means for that matter, of getting him out.

Another question came to mind: _would Skyfire require medical attention?_ Starscream was no medic. He had the basic knowledge and tools available to perform small, easy procedures, but nothing overly complicated. After the crash and being trapped in an icy stasis for over four million years, Starscream wondered how far Skyfire's health had deteriorated.

He hoped it would be nothing more than a healthy dose of energon wouldn't fix.

Really, he had no idea, and that's what worried him. He wasn't prepared. He didn't want to admit it, but Starscream knew he needed help. This wasn't a one man job.

He certainly could not go to the Autobots. Though his reputation with them had always been tarnished, he'd always been able to manipulate them enough into getting some form of what he wanted. Of course, after his recent little tango with Prime…he doubted they'd even listen to him now.

He'd be shot dead on sight if he went to the Decepticons.

Both scenarios would more than likely end with him being turned into scrap. That was not an option. Not with Skyfire hanging in the balance.

_The Decepticons…  
_He couldn't go to them for help, but that didn't mean he couldn't _steal_ from them.

Starscream knew the Nemesis inside and out. Every nook and cranny of the flying fortress. He'd stocked it full to the brim with energon over and over again. He'd been its commander. The Nemesis was full of shadows, full of perfectly good places to hide.

Starscream could pull off this "one man band" rescue mission after all. The Nemesis acquired all the supplies he would need. It was simple enough, really. He would sneak aboard the flying vessel and gather his supplies. All he had to do was to not get caught, which was virtually easy on a ship as big as the Nemesis.

He could kill a few drones off too, if he needed. That was always fun. Heck, he'd go and kill Megatron himself if he got the chance. It wasn't a priority, but that notion of it was still nice.

Starscream smiled to himself.  
It looked like it was finally time to pay a visit to his old comrades once again.  
_Time to take to the skies._

* * *

**Now, we all know what happens when Starscream makes quick, reckless plans without thinking, don't we?**

**Stay tuned for another chapter! :)  
**


	3. Eradicons

**Well, here we are! Third chapter! Another longer chapter, or really, slightly longer chapter than the last.  
School's started up for me again. I already have tons of homework that I need to see to.  
Updates will more than likely be slower than they already were, I'm afraid. Sorry about that.  
Anyways, onward to the third instalment!  
**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:**

**Chapter Three:**

**Eradicons**

The Nemesis had been easier to locate than he'd expected it to be.

Though Starscream no longer had the ability to track the ship itself, tracking the movements of its lackeys was simple enough. He monitored their comings and goings (even though Megatron had long returned, Knock Out still ventured out on his little evening joy rides every now and again), and in a few days knew when and where the Decepticon warship would dock to retrieve its flunkies. As the ship momentarily settled, Starscream was allowed to fly in unnoticed.

Flying in the open air had been wonderful, and as Starscream landed within a hanger, he suddenly wished he was outside in the air again. No matter how long he'd served on this ship, it still gave him the chills to return to it once more. Starscream had never called it home; Cybertron had been his home, _Vos_ had been his home, and though it was now nothing more than a dead rock, it _still was_ his home. The atmosphere of the Nemesis had never been much of a comfort either.

He mentally steeled himself. He had Skyfire to worry about now. The thought alone gave him the resolve to advance further into the darkness of the warship.

After all that had happened in the last few months, the numerous attempts to snuff Megatron's spark, Starscream had anticipated that the security of the flying vessel would have been at least doubled.

Apparently not.

The same amount of Eradicons patrolled the hallways, and some areas were even left neglected. Only the energon storage vault and the command bridge themselves were heavily guarded. None of that had changed.

The Decepticons were getting sloppy, it seemed.

Of course, this made things run much more smoothly for him. He could slip through the hallways with ease, and before he knew it, Starscream found himself right across from the medical bay.

Breakdown wouldn't be around, for obvious reasons. He had heard about his death for weeks over Decepticon radio chatter. He wondered how the good Doctor was fairing.

Arachnid was out of the game too. The Autobots had done their job, he presumed. The two-wheeler had gotten her revenge.

Pity, he would have enjoyed killing the spider himself.

With as much stealth as he could muster, Starscream peered through the bay doors. Ah slag, the Doctor _was_ in–

–_And with Soundwave too!_

He flattened himself against the wall to the best of his ability and glanced inside once more. _Frag it!_ Soundwave _was _there. This could only mean one or two things. Either Soundwave had been injured, or the world was going to the pit. When was the last time he'd seen Soundwave of all mechs in the med bay? Had he ever seen him in the med bay, and injured at the same time? Had he ever seen an injured Soundwave? Starscream wasn't sure to be honest.

There was a good reason for that too. How many times had he taken the blame for Soundwave's own failures? Taken beatings in his place? Megatron was an imbecile. Soundwave was loyal, _exceedingly loyal_, but he certainly wasn't perfect. Their glorious leader had always ignored this fact.

_Stupid loyal fragger._

The fact was that Soundwave was the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. If he was spotted by him, the whole crew of the Nemesis would know of his presence in mere seconds. He fumed silently. He didn't have time to wait around for Soundwave to get his act together and get out of there. He couldn't create a diversion either on the other hand. That at this time would be too suspicious, especially with a culprit like himself, one of whom would not stick around. He knew some of the drones would start to ask questions. Someone would investigate.

Currently, waiting around was the best option he had.

As a patrol squad marched by, Starscream slunk past them and stole into a neighbouring storage unit. There he waited, and waited_…and waited…_

He waited so long that he began to doubt his own abilities.

He'd lost his touch. He'd be caught, he'd be killed and Skyfire would die. What would Skyfire think after he heard all of what he had done? Would he stay and remain by his side? Or would he leave him in disgust, after seeing what he had become?

Skyfire was ignorant of the war. Back then, it had merely been insignificant squabbling between the council and the cities it had no control over. Skyfire had crashed before it had gotten out of hand, before the conquest for power had driven them all mad. He wouldn't understand–

"Oh come on, 404, it shouldn't be that hard to find."

"I'm telling you, one minute it was there, the next it was gone! Vanished! _Poof!_"

"…I somehow doubt that."

Starscream could feel his wings jerk at the sudden sounds. They were close too. Quickly, he positioned himself behind the crates available, drooping his wings out of sight, and waited for the drones to pass by the vault. Eventually, and much to his relief, they did. He sighed. All he had been doing all day was waiting. What was he thinking? He _did_ need help.

It was in that moment that Starscream got an idea.

He knew the drones had gained sentience. Or at least, some of them had. The ones on the lower levels, the ones that kept the ship in proper working order, they were still simple drones. They worked like drones, thought like drones, and were commanded as drones. However, the ones that were on higher levels of the ship, or the ones that directly served their higher ranking officers, had gained minds of their own. The process had been slow, taking years and years to finally be implemented, but they all had noticed it. Starscream certainly had. The subtle changes in the ways they acted and responded to things. Now the Decepticon airways were full of their pointless chatter.

He remembered overhearing one of Knock Out's gossiping chats with Breakdown, over one of the drones. Apparently the one named Steve _(only a drone would be stupid enough to give himself a fleshling name!) _had taken an interest to his _Kommandant._

_A romantic interest._

He hadn't believed they'd gained that much sentience.  
If this drone still had…and interest in him though, he could easily be manipulated into doing what Starscream wanted him to.  
It was truly the best shot he had right now.

_But which one was Steve!? _

They all looked alike. The only difference he had ever noticed were the ones between flight and ground models. Those were obvious differences. They were drones for Primus' sake. There was little variance between them.

He'd have to lie low for longer, he realized. See if he could overhear any bits or snippets of conversation regarding the drone then move from–

There was a crash from behind.

"_C – Commander Starscream?"_

Jolted from his thoughts, Starscream spun around. An Eradicon. Though the drones could hold little facial expression, Starscream could see its shock and surprise by its posture. A crate lay half broken at its feet.

_Scrap!_ He'd have to kill this one quickly, hide its body, and get a move on before–

Wait a klik.

_Commander Starscream?_ Since when was he still–?

Oh.

_Oh._

This would be too easy.

* * *

**Thoughts for this chapter?**

**And so Steve makes an appearance. The fandom created, Eradicon Steve.  
Yes.**

Also, are they called Eradicons, or Vehicons? I know there's been some discussion about this, but I've personally always called them Eradicons.

**Reviews are always wonderful.  
**


	4. Questionable Help

**Alrighty folks, here's the next chapter! Longest so far, just for you guys!**

**Also, thanks to all those who have reviewed so far! Special thanks to all the Guests as well! I may not be able to reply back, but I can sure as heck thank you all here!  
**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:  
**

**Chapter Four:**

**Questionable Help**

Drooping his wings ever so slightly, Starscream wore a false mask of genuine interest and vulnerability, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

"Steve?"

The Eradicon hadn't moved, almost frozen where he was. Tentatively, Starscream tried again, gentler this time.

"Steve?"

That did it; the Eradicon jumped. Obviously flustered, it knelt down, trying desperately to pick up the remaining useful contents of the crate, the ones that hadn't been completely smashed into oblivion. If Starscream hadn't been trying to be sincere, he would've laughed. The drone was merely attempting to break eye contact, a cute little ploy that wouldn't work out for him in the end.  
In one short, quick stride, Starscream was toe to toe with the drone, giving it little room if it meant to flee. A command for attention, he brought his heeled ped down in front of its face, cracking in half the data pad the poor drone had been trying to recover. Instantaneously, the drone's head shot up, locking with Starscream's gaze.

For a moment, neither of them said a word, only the gentle murmurs of the ship's engines crept slowly into the silence of the vault.  
At last, Starscream spoke.

"Steve." He had to confirm to make sure.

At first the drone didn't reply, but eventually, it nodded. With that, Starscream smiled, earning a delighted, unintended gasp from the drone. He crouched down before it could react, a taloned digit lifting the drone's chin up to face him. The Eradicon shivered in his hold, even as slight as that hold was. At this close range, Starscream could hear that its vents and cooling systems were working over time.  
My, my, this silly little drone truly was infatuated with him! Very obviously, and easily, captivated by the mere sight of him! Starscream wondered why he hadn't noticed him until now, the overzealous little drone that would fall to pieces with only a single glance. If he'd known it earlier, he would have been able to use the drone to his advantage during his time with the Decepticons. A subordinate that would obey his every will only because of one given smile would have indeed come in handy.  
Starscream may have not had the opportunity to use that then, but he certainly could now.

"Steve, there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"S–sir?"

"Nothing much, Steve, just a small, simple errand. You see, I am in need of medical supplies –"

Before Starscream could stop him, the drone had made a move to assist him. "My Lord, you are injured?"

_Primus, this drone._

"No, no, Steve, I'm fine. The supplies in question are for someone else –"

"Sir, may I ask for whom –?"

"_That is none of your concern."_

The Eradicon flinched. Scrap. For a foot soldier, the drone sure was delicate. Some faulty programming, perhaps? No matter. He gently smiled again, trying as best he could to calm the drone.

"Steve, this is a very, _very_ important matter. Understand?" he waited for the drone to nod in acknowledgment before continuing, "Now, I know what supplies I need, and I can obtain them quite freely. The problem: Soundwave is in the med bay. Now, I can handle the good doctor, but Soundwave can, _and will_, alert the entire crew of my presence in less than a second. _That I do not need. _This is where _you_ come in."

The Eradicon leaned forward, as if trying to suck in as much information as possible.

"I need you to create a distraction for me. Not a big one, but one large enough so that it _will _be noticed. It is vital that the distraction be close enough for Soundwave to be the first to investigate; that gets him out of the med bay. But, it also needs to be far enough in proximity so that it takes several minutes for Soundwave to get there and back; this will allow me time to successfully collect the things I need. _Make sure he does not send Lazerbeak alone._ This requires his full attention and presence. The plan will not work otherwise. Can I trust you with this, Steve?"

Trust. Another word that felt foreign on his tongue. He hadn't trusted anyone in a long time. It felt odd putting his faith, however blind that faith was, in some little drone that could barely control its own emotions.

The Eradicon nodded frantically. "Yes s–sir, Lord Starscream! I will do whatever it takes for the mission's success!"

Now that's what he wanted to hear.

"Excellent, Steve! Now –"

The doors to the vault slid open behind them.

"I'm telling you, it was those stupid, scrap eating, glitched –"

"Give it a rest, 404. Hey, Steve, you there?"

Starscream felt as if his spark had stilled in his chest. The Eradicon beside him rocketed to his peds.

"M–my Lord –! Quickly, hide!" The low, almost unintelligible, whisper escaped the drone as it scrambled to complete its previous assignment, collecting the bits and remnants left from the crate.

Starscream didn't need to be told the obvious. In seconds, he wiggled his way between containers and huddled down close to the wall. While he knew Steve wouldn't divulge his presence to anyone onboard, he doubted these drones would make the same exceptions. As they came into view, Starscream promised he would make sure his talons slashed into anything vital if they did go and try something unwise.

"Steve, there you –! Oh, Primus. Steve, how did you manage –?"

Steve grimaced. "Tripped. Corner got caught on another container. It was out of my servos before I even realized what was happening."

The drone – 404, he believed? – sniggered. "Good thing it was us that stumbled onto this happy little scene then. Heck, if Soundwave or Megatron found you in this pathetic excuse of a position, they'd have you kicked off the ship in an instance. Tumbling thousands of miles to crash down into your doom. Either that or they'd beat you half to death on reasons of incompetence, like they did with Screamer all the time while he was still –"

"404, Megatron would never come down here."

"Yeah, sure, but he'd certainly send one of those slagging ugly Insecticons –"

"Oh for the love of –! You never let it go, do you?"

The Eradicon, 404, snorted. "You expect me to, Dave? Everything's gotten weird since they showed up, and they're not even doing anything worthwhile to stay onboard. All they do is look fierce and act like they own the place. Heck, we've got more slag to take care of now because of them! We get the workload and they get the credit! Sure, they provide force of numbers, but they're not worth it. Not one bit. _They're stupid._ Not to mention one of those fragging bugs got killed by a human. _A measly little human girl!_ At this rate we'll never win the war, not with those bugs around."

"…You let Soundwave hear you say that and we'll all be in trouble."

Starscream had to admit, these drones certainly formed an interesting little trio. A quaint…trine in the making, perhaps. It was absurd really, but the two drones had qualities of his own trinemates in them; Thundercracker's voice of reason, and Skywarp's own special brand of mockery and fun.

Steve curtly glanced his way. "Have either of you two refueled yet?"

"Not yet, kind of why we came by to get you. That way I won't be alone for when 404 here picks a fight with someone bigger and stronger than him."

"Yeah, but if you two back me up we could take one down."

"They're a _hive,_ 404. They'll _all_ come after you, and Megatron would kill us anyways if we did."

The drone merely grumbled out a reply as the other shook its head.

Steve shrugged. "Refueling sounds great actually, and I wouldn't mind joining you either. I was meaning to get a bite earlier, but…well; I never did get the chance."

The Eradicons' conversation no longer interested Starscream after that. None of it had been overly useful in the first place anyhow. Casual conversation didn't hold anything he could use for later. The drone however, had given him one last sidelong glance before leaving with its comrades though. One last longing look of compliance. It was the only form of communication Starscream guessed he would receive from the drone ever again.

The smell of smoke caught Starscream's attention first. The second was the sound of pounding peds against the ship's floor. After they had passed, he fled to the vault's door, only for it to slide open and engulf him in a cloud of smog. Clearing it from his optics and vents, Starscream crouched down to evade the overwhelming haze. It hung high in the air, clinging to the ceiling. It trailed down the hall, and further down to the energon storage vault.

_Oh, that wonderful little drone._

Quickly, he slunk down to the med bay, finding no opposition along the way. He grinned upon looking inside; neither Knock Out nor Soundwave were present.

He loved it when things turned his way.

Starscream knew he only had a few minutes. Knock Out would return eventually, more than likely with Soundwave in tow. He rushed to grab anything he could, any equipment that looked as if it could be deemed useful. The energon infuser and energon grenades were the most promising from what it seemed. The drills and scalpels he could take for later. A cortical physic patch hung behind the medical berth however…

There was a muffled sigh from the adjoining room.

"Ugh, I sometimes wish those drones weren't sentient. Then again, you can't blame them with those bugs around. I don't feel the least bit of pity for them."

Though distorted, Starscream recognized the doctor's voice. Knock Out had returned faster than he had anticipated. He dived for the physic patch, and heard the familiar sound of the doors sliding open not a moment later.

"Of course, there's no one left to listen to me now anymore anyways."

Starscream couldn't help but wince at that; he knew the feeling all too well.

"**Knock Out."** Megatron's voice boomed over the medic's communications line. Looks like the doctor wasn't getting a moments rest either. Starscream could almost hear the agitation in his voice when he finally responded.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"**Have you repaired Soundwave's visor yet?"**

Of course Megatron would worry over his favourite little lap-dog. That would never surprise him.

"If you have not already realized, my Lord, there was an explosion of gun fire in the energon storage vault between a group of Eradicons and Insecticons. Thankfully, nothing blew up, and there was only very minor damage to the –"

"_**Have you repaired Soundwave's visor?"**_

"My Lord, Soundwave went to assess the cause and damage –"

"**That is not **_**his**_** job, Knock Out. That is **_**yours**_**."**

It was by this time that Starscream became curious. Carefully, as Megatron roared his rant, he peeked over the edge of the berth. What he saw alarmed him.  
_Primus, had things really gotten this bad?_ The medic looked _horrible_. He could barely see any of the red cherry gloss finish that the vain mech once wore proudly; every inch of his frame was covered in scratches. Some jagged and deep, littering his frame with disfiguring scars. Not even his face had been given mercy. The Doctor looked as if he'd been run over by a train.

The medic's gaze met his own. Neither moved nor spoke, their focus locked solely on each other. The medic's optics widened. Megatron's voice thundered over the comm.

"_**Knock Out!"**_

The Doctor jumped. Never breaking eye contact, he replied back to the Warlord.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"**Do not make me repeat myself again; **_**have Soundwave's visor repaired within the next breem. **__**Is that understood?"**_

It took time for Knock Out to reply, his optics too busy searching Starscream's own. They narrowed, and at last he spoke.

"…Yes, my Lord."

The call ended.  
Knock Out's gaze tore from his optics, turning his back on him to face the telescreen.

"You should get going. Soundwave will be returning soon."

Starscream didn't get any more out of him after that, and the response he had gotten merely gave him more to think of on his flight back to the Harbinger.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Enjoying it so far?  
**

**I thought that in one of the last Prime episodes (due to its original summary), that Knock Out was going to leave the Decepticons. Kind of the the reason why I made him seem somewhat more...sombre in this. See how that turned out for me?  
I'm still lamenting over Breakdown's death, however.  
**

**Apparently Starscream's going back to the Decepticons in one of the upcoming episodes of Prime, or at least from what I've heard and read.  
No, Starscream, no. You're going backwards, not forwards. Starscream. Starscream no. _NO._  
**

**Anyhow, stayed tuned for another chapter!  
**


	5. Destruction

**Well, hello again everyone! How is everyone doing so far?  
Things have been quite busy for me, as of late. All the work I need to get done is due by the end of the week. Again.  
**

**Aha, anyways, enjoy the newest chapter!  
**

**Thanks to everyone for all the support! All of it is greatly appreciated!  
**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:  
**

**Chapter Five:**

**Destruction**

Upon his return to the Harbinger, Starscream realized how small the ship really was. The Nemesis was massive, its hallways large enough to fully take flight while still inside. The Harbinger on the contrary, didn't give such luxuries. The ship was minuscule compared to what he was normally used to, and was slowly beginning to fall apart around him bit by bit. Parts of the ship's ceiling hung abnormally low, certain parts breaking away to reveal rock or sky above. While most of the ship's systems still functioned, some he'd learned, had been scrambled when the ship had crashed, making them almost impossible to fully recover now. Not to mention the fact that a fraction of the ship was missing, the other half miles away, buried deep under a ton of rock and gravel. After his short trip to the Nemesis, Starscream could feel the walls of the Harbinger shrinking down around him.

He suddenly wondered if Skyfire's size and height would be an issue. If so, it was more than likely they'd have to relocate. To where, Starscream had no idea.

Skyfire himself was the main issue. Starscream now had everything he needed for a medical emergency – that was for sure. He'd also refuelled as a just in case; he didn't know how much fuel he'd need to get Skyfire and make the trip back. The impending notion of the rescue mission still jumbled his nerves, leaving a horrible sinking feeling in the bottom of his tanks. The challenge didn't worry him one bit, but the prospect of what he mind find did. He'd come up with numerous different scenarios in his head; Skyfire dead, the signal a ruse, the signal real but Skyfire already long dead, Skyfire alive and whole, Skyfire alive but damaged beyond repair…the list went on and on. It was tormenting him to no end.

Despite the growing number of alarming calamities floating around in the back of his processor, Starscream knew he would have to leave and save Skyfire. He _wouldn't allow himself_ to do otherwise. _He couldn't bear to do otherwise. _

The signal was strong, rhythmic and steady, but not strong enough for him to able to pinpoint its exact location. That would be the bothersome part. All he had to go on was its general position. He'd have to search after that. Still, at least he had some vague sense of where Skyfire was, though it provided little comfort. _The Arctic_. His wings suddenly shivered, as if the icy cold had reached out to grab them.

Skyfire or not, he hated the cold.

Starscream shuddered in the air. _Pits, it was freezing!_ He hated it, the cold, with every fragment of his body and spark. He despised the way it burned, like being exposed to the open flame of a blow torch. How it sank in and remained glued to your core for cycles afterwards. It was horrible in every way.

He flew in low, transforming in mid-flight, and touched down on the tundra below. It was still the barren expanse he remembered. Lonely and frigid. Not as big as he recalled, however. There was less ice than before, some of it slowly melting away to show the rock beneath in thinner areas. With all this melting ice, Starscream found it was likely that Skyfire had already thawed from his snowy tomb. He hoped that was the case. It would make the reunion all that much more enjoyable.

In the meantime, Starscream followed the signal by foot, internally rejoicing when the signal grew in strength as he went. However, he quickly confirmed what he already knew; he wasn't built for these kinds of temperatures. Minutes into his search, he found his joints had already begun to grow stiff and ache in protest. He'd rather take to the skies again for exploration, but Starscream knew he would never be able to spot Skyfire from above; Skyfire's colour scheme already blended well with the ice around him, and the bits of red paint that accented his frame had never helped Starscream to find him the first time around.

At least the winds weren't howling like they had been that forsaken day. It was peaceful, almost a gentle calmness, and not the raging blizzard he remembered it by. The landscape told of a silent sincerity, as if attempting to make up for past mistakes. Light snowfall danced across his frame, his internal temperature melting it on contact.

Starscream signed. If the council had listened to him, sent out a rescue party in conditions such as these, Skyfire would have been found eons ago. But no, _no,_ the stupid, idiotic council wouldn't listen to his pleas. They wrote Skyfire off as if he had never existed, revoked all the work the two of them had spent so long on, all their research destroyed, blaming him for his partner's demise, sticking him in that forsaken hellhole for Primus knows how long –

_All because of their stupid prejudices._

He didn't regret slaughtering any of them. They deserved far worse than he could provide, after what they had done.

Perhaps, if things had gone right…perhaps he wouldn't have joined the Decepticons in the first place. He knew Skyfire would have certainly tried to persuade him not to, had he been around during the early stages of the war.

The signal suddenly spike in strength, a strong enough surge that left him reeling with static at the edge of his vision. _Skyfire was just over the ridge up ahead._

He took off, breaking into a sprint, the clicking sound of his peds muffled by the freshly fallen snow underneath. The ridge overlooked a portion of the snowy valley below, a small, little crater tightly surrounded by mountains of ice and permafrost. In the direct center snugly sat a grouping of buildings. A military base, an old aircraft hanger that lacked aircraft. Starscream felt his spark contract in his chest as the signal in strength as he looked down, confirming what he already knew. The frightening notion that the base had been turned into a makeshift laboratory was very real.

Those fragging humans.  
_Those disgusting, pit spawned, little fleshlings! _

Of all things, _they_ had Skyfire. They had been the ones to find him, unearth him from his icy tomb. They wouldn't care what he was, who he was – just another alien freak to them. They would take him apart, bit by bit, if they hadn't already. Skyfire would become another one of their experiments, another one of their specimens to examine. _All in the name of science._ Starscream would have laughed at the irony if he'd been able to.

He howled in frustration. He would kill them, all of them, any one of them that dared to even touch Skyfire's plating. _He would tear their flesh from their body, and use their bones to pick his denta! _

On instinct his arm shot out, lining up a missile to end their pitiful lives. He hesitated. If the humans had military connections, it was more than likely that they could have connection with Prime as well. If he attacked, Prime could ground bridge to the area in minutes to come to their aid.

It was a risk he had to take.

Starscream lowered his arm and jumped off the edge of the ridge, transforming as he fell. _A military base, and he himself a military model?_ What a perfect match.  
He flew in closer, watching as a human ran out onto the airstrip. It frantically waved red flags at him as he neared, signalling he lacked the proper authorization to land. Starscream chuckled to himself. Even when under Megatron's command, the lack of _"proper authorization"_ had never bothered to stop him. The only authorization he needed now was Skyfire's safe return to his side.

The fleshling seemed to clearly understand his message, running for cover as he drew a missile from his subspace. The windows of the surrounding building rattled and shattered as he came in low, aiming for what he believed to be as the command center. He let off the round as he transformed, touching down on the runway as he watched it explode the building into a million fragments. Starscream grinned as fire licked clean anything that remained.

* * *

**Aha, cliffhangers are fun. Very fun.  
**

**I'm still recovering from the season finale of Prime. It shattered me emotionally.  
Let's just stick all the Prime characters into the Rescue Bots universe, where everything is happy, and none of them can get hurt and die. Yes, that would be lovely.  
**

**From what I could tell during _Partners_, the Harbinger looks to me to be actually fairly small. I mean, there wasn't much room for Starscream's wingspan in there. Now, I might be completely wrong, considering the Harbinger is supposed to be of the same class as the Nemesis. However, from what it looked, I believe the Harbinger to be, if only slightly, smaller.  
**

**Thoughts on this chapter?  
**

**Feedback is always welcomed.  
**


	6. Skyfire

**I did not expect the holidays to clog up my free writing time as much as it did, and so, I'm sorry there was no update last month. However, while I'm at it, I can wish you all a Happy New Year in 2013!  
**

**BlueInked; Aha, don't worry, this isn't a slash fic. It might get a bit sentimental, as you'll see in the next few chapters, but definitely no slash. (Of course, I am slightly bias and ship these two 'till the ends of the earth, but oh well.)**

**9aza; Thanks so much for your continuous reviews! You've certainly been wonderful to hear from, and all your feedback has greatly helped. :)  
**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:**

**Chapter Six:**

**Skyfire**

The alarms went off loud and clear, and Starscream grimaced as they shrieked and whined in his audials. He quickly located their sources, a mere few feet up ahead, and let his last round burn through them. The silence that followed was a blessing.

The signal spiked again in strength, finally converting itself into a precise location – what Starscream hoped to be his friend's exact whereabouts. It homed in and locked on, no longer hovering about like it had been before. _Skyfire was in the building to his left._

Quickly, he crossed the runway, observing what his damage had done. The force of his jets alone had shattered every window, and he heard the sound of glass crunch under his peds. The fleshling hadn't gotten too far either; it lay broken several feet away. Face down, the protective clothing it wore hid it features. Limp, its legs were twisted and mangled. However, it was not leaking, and Starscream assumed it would live to see another day.

The hanger doors were shut, their greyed metal surfaces worn and faded. They were the only things that stood between him and his reunion with Skyfire. He felt himself shudder, and mentally steeled himself to get a grip and get moving. The threadbareness of the metal made the doors light and weak, and Starscream had no difficulty pushing them open. The emergency lights were on; shining in a dull hue, but it was the snow outside that illuminated the room. Starscream hauled himself to the middle, pain again flooding his spark like it had millions of years ago.

Nothing.  
The room was empty, devoid of life. Glass from the broken windows, scattered documents, papers littered the floor, a few overturned, dust-covered shelving units and desks, but that was all. That was it. The signal remained stuck, unmoving. _This was it._

Unconsciously, he realized he'd fallen to his knees. The signal was a ruse, a fake. It was a glitch, an old stream of unpurged data popping up in his systems after all these years. That was all.

A whine escaped past his lips before he could stop it. _Primus, why?_ Why couldn't things have gone right for once? All he'd wanted was someone to talk to, someone who would listen to him for once, someone who actually _cared. _Skyfire had been his chance to relive the past, a time before the war he could hardly remember, barely feel. Skyfire had been his chance at a possible redemption, a way perhaps, to escape the war once and for all. Now all that was gone, and he felt the hollowness return.

Starscream drew himself up, taking one last look around. He expected someone would show up eventually – the Autobots' human friend with the military connections would have probably already contacted them by now. He didn't have time to mourn anew.

He turned to leave, only for his ped to get caught in something. Irritated, he tried kicking it aside, only causing him to stumble further. Stupid human contraption. He twisted to get a better look, when it finally caught his eye; a small, steel handle, welded firmly to the floor underneath him. Unhooking his ped from its grasp, he crouched to get a better view. Yes, a handle indeed, not a mere piece of rubble or leftover mess. Something in his mind clicked, and he checked the signal again, finding it as steady as it had been before. In a glee, he grinned; _Skyfire was underground._

Hastily, he felt the floor for an edge, some sort of seam. His talons outlined the area in seconds, and he took a step back, ripping the trap door right off its hinges. A crudely built shaft welled deep under the ice, steel supporting the entrance and sides. Even with the lights plastered onto the sides, he could hardly see its end. Lowering himself in, Starscream realized it would be a close fit – the fleshlings obviously hadn't been expecting house guests of his size as actual responsive company. He folded his wings tight against his back, and then plunged down deep into the dark.

Whichever fleshling had decided to build an entire base underneath the ice, was a complete moron. It was colder down here than it was outside. However, these were organics he was talking about; he truly didn't expect any less from them. While they hadn't constructed the entrance with the utmost care or attention, the rest of their hideaway was state of the art, almost like something he'd expected when he'd first arrived.

The humans had obviously heard the earlier warning bells, even from this far underground, as there were none for him to greet. He kept this in mind – it meant there had to be another exit, a more convenient one at that.

The signal was a painful, throbbing wreck by the time he reached the next set of doors, only adding more to Starscream's anxiety. This was it. _This had to be it._

The doors were locked.

He slipped his talons into their seams, struggling to pull them apart. Starscream realized this is where his lack of brute strength came into play. He managed to get them an inch apart before their gears stuck in place, refusing to budge any further.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Starscream took a step back. From the feel alone, the doors had to be at least six feet thick, and not made from the flimsy metal the humans normally used either. They were large as well, far taller than he was_. A secret underground bunker, on a remote military base, one he might add, that suggested complete desertion, along with Cybertronian sized doors?_ The humans had had Skyfire for a _long time._ They'd been the ones to unearth and unthaw him. They'd built all this around him as he'd been excavated, kept his presence a secret all this time.

Starscream contemplated how many other Cybertronians – dead or alive – the humans had found. How many others had become study specimens for the fleshlings? He wondered, what would Prime think, when he learned that his precious organics had been deceiving him?

Starscream knew blasting down the doors would be problematic; firstly, his lack of missiles meant less firepower – meaning it would take longer to destroy them. He didn't have that kind of time, and he lacked the mean to but any more. Secondly, he worried that the reaction would set off more alarms and defences, or worse; block his access from Skyfire entirely. All he needed was enough space to slip through the doors, and with his frame, that was little to no space at all.

With a quick check of the walls, Starscream found the control panel and disabled it with a shot from his null rays. Immediately, he heard the gears unlock from within. Resuming his previous struggle, Starscream managed to hold a large enough gap, again folding down his wings to fit. He made a break for it, slipping through just as the doors slammed in front of his faceplates. Checking his frame over for damage, he sighed in relief. He would never, ever, do that again.

The locator beacon finally shut itself off, and Starscream turned, spark soaring. Then, it plummeted as his optics widened at the sight before him.

It was indeed a laboratory, full of equipment and electronic screens. There, strapped down to a slab in the middle, was the familiar white shuttle. There was a sickening grey twinge to the usual bright colour. Blue fluorescent tubes sprang from the offline frame, hooked to different machines all around. They were draining him, slowly draining him of what precious energon still remained in his systems after all these years.

Starscream rushed forward, finding the commands to shut down and reverse the process. Slowly, the grey hue vanished, and the while of Skyfire's frame shone brighter than the snow outside, the red accents vividly alive. They'd taken more energon before, he realized, as the screens read out the shuttle's condition – Skyfire's systems were running on less than twenty percent of energon. The results he'd gotten were only temporarily cosmetic.

Removing the unnecessary tubes from his friend, Starscream checked the frame over for any other damage. Other that a damaged thruster – something Skyfire's internal systems could fix once he was refuelled properly – Starscream was surprised at what little damage the crash had caused. The years encased in the ice had done the most; stiff and locked joints from the frost and lack of use – something movement and a little grease wouldn't fix. The humans may have added to it if he hadn't found Skyfire when he did.

His limited medical knowledge told him Skyfire wouldn't wake up with only twenty percent in his tanks, and he emptied the tools from his subspace. He was suddenly glad he'd chosen the refuel earlier, as Skyfire would need over thirty percent of his energon to function properly once again. Starscream plunged the energon infuser into a fuel line, rationalizing to himself that it was a perfectly safe procedure as he watched the device steal the energon from his systems. He steadied himself against the slab, suddenly feeling the overwhelming loss of energy. Dizzily, he retracted the device and moved to initiate the transfer, firing it into one of Skyfire's neck cables. He had half a tank left – Skyfire a little less than half now.

He waited for a change, movement, anything. Leaning over, Starscream gently eased Skyfire's helm into his hands, searching the shuttle's silver faceplates for a flutter, a twitch. He almost mentally scoffed at himself. What was he expecting? Skyfire to open those blue optics of his, and smile for him as if nothing had changed? _Oh hey, Starscream. Sorry I've been basically dead for a few centuries, but everything's completely fine now._

Why wasn't he waking up?  
Skyfire's systems weren't registering any ill turn ups or complications. Starscream could hear the gentle hum of those systems, the sound of his vents from every intake. _Why wasn't he waking up?_

Mustering some will, he slapped Skyfire across the face, then, harder again when he received no reactions. _Nothing._ Starscream screeched in anguish, and then looked to the other device he'd brought. He knew little of the Cortical Psychic Patch, only what he'd seen from Shockwave's use of it on the Autobot femme. It was used to enter someone's mind, for whatever purpose they wished.

He looked back down to his friend, the silver faceplates still wearing the appearance of slumber. Scowling, he reached over and grabbed it. It was riveted, the end grooved and patterned. He gently pushed Skyfire's head to the side, and the end of the device neatly clicked into the back of his helm. Cautiously, he felt his own for the same – yes, there they were on the back as well; the small indents the device was perfectly designed to attach to. Starscream leaned over, hesitating momentarily, before clicking it into place. The world suddenly reeled and shifted, then, the darkness consumed him whole.

Something dragged his subconscious mind awake, and Starscream mentally peered around. He'd done it; he could feel the borders of Skyfire's mind hovering around him. He pressed forward, only for his intrusion to be halted by firewalls. In Skyfire's weakened state, he could push past them with ease, like a virus infecting his system.  
Feeling nothing, Starscream continued, only stopping when he sensed emotions other than his own. Now he was getting somewhere. Darting forward, other images struck him, fragments of memory and thoughts. The further he went the stronger they grew, until it was suddenly overwhelming.  
Everything turned on a dime, as Skyfire's conscious mind finally broke free from its sluggish haze. He mentally shrunk back as it flowed past him, watching as it grew in size and pushed him out of range. It encircled him, and he tried desperately to pull himself back to reality. As the vision faded, the heard the whisper of recognition from all around: _Starscream?_

Starscream forced his optics to reboot, once, then twice in a daze. His spark pounded in his audials, and he felt as if he were to purge. Sometime during the process he'd fallen to the floor, and he ripped the device from the back of his helm with a grimace. The moan from the slab was what pulled him back to the present, caused him to spring up.

Starscream quickly unhooked the device from the back of Skyfire's helm, earning another moan in response. Again, he took Skyfire's helm into his hands and waited, watching as a frown tugged on his friend's faceplates. His optics finally fluttered, then onlined, rebooting in a haze. Skyfire groaned, and Starscream's spark stilled.

"…Starscream?"

When he didn't respond, Skyfire slowly made a move to sit up. It finally enacted Starscream into a frenzy of emotions, and for once in a long time, happiness overcame him. Before he could push his emotions back down into place, he flung himself upon his friend, burying his face into his neck.

Skyfire froze. "Star –? What –?"

"Shut up." The muffled response stopped him from saying another word, "You're alive! _You're alive, you're alright!"_

Skyfire silenced himself in confusion, allowing the moment to sink in.

"Of course I'm alright."

The rumble of Skyfire's voice calmed him. He could see the hidden exhaustion in those blue depths, but Skyfire's gentle self still remained within them. Then, realization sparked.

"Oh, Primus –!_ The storm –!"_

Skyfire shifted him from the embrace, lowering him to his peds. Holding him at a length, his optics worriedly searched his frame.

"You're not hurt, are you? Oh, please, tell me you're not hurt – are all your systems properly functioning? Did the temperatures freeze your thrusters or vents? Oh Primus, did we crash –? Are your wings alright, _can you fly?_"

Skyfire tentatively reached out for a wind, delicately and meticulously checking for dents or wounds. Starscream allowed it. After all this time, Skyfire hadn't changed one single bit; worrying for other when he himself needed help. Starscream's tanks suddenly felt empty, a hollowness inside. He'd have to tell him the truth eventually, but not now. Not right now.

"Skyfire, Skyfire, it's alright. I'm fine."

"But the storm! How –?"

Starscream shook his head. "I can't explain right now, Skyfire, but I will later. Right now, it's important that we get out of here as quick as we possibly can. Can you walk?"

Skyfire looked down to his feet. "I – I believe I can."

Unsteadily, Skyfire rose to his peds, his joints still stiff from lack of use. Starscream helped him to the best of his ability, but the size difference was a bother. After so much time apart, Starscream had almost forgotten just how tall Skyfire was; he was at least a few heads taller than both Prime and Megatron, but unlike them, his frame was sleeker, meant for flight instead of raw brute strength.

Suddenly, Skyfire's wings perked, his head turning to the entrance. Starscream followed his line of sight, optics widening when he realized the earlier pounding had not been his spark in his audials.

The doors twisted and shuddered, as something on the other side tried to punch through. The pounding was enough to shake them apart, and he steadied Skyfire before he could sway. Somehow, a subconscious instinct clicked into place, and he defiantly positioned himself in front of his friend.

The metal shrieked before exploding, dust clouding their vision and stinging their optics. Immediately, he heard the heavy footfall of peds, the whine of a charging cannon. It was only when the dust settled, that the hulking grey frame of the threat finally came into view; the fusion cannon at his side, alight and sparking, glowing purple with energy. The silver faceplates were twisted into a jagged sneer of satisfaction.

_Megatron._

* * *

**11SnowLeopard11; Aha, how did you like _that_ cliffhanger?  
**

**I'm a horrible, horrible person, and I'm well aware of that fact.  
I enjoy it, really.**_  
_

**I've based Skyfire's Prime design off of the Classics Voyager 2007 toy - one I proudly own, by the way. It was the easiest thing I could do, really.  
**

**Excuse my lack of knowledge for the Cortical Psychic Patch paragraph; I'm only aware of the basics of how it works, and truthfully, I don't think it's ever been fully explained.  
**

**Anyways, stay tuned until next time! Reviews are always wonderful.  
**


	7. Allegiances

**Well, hello again everyone, and sorry for another late update. My exams came faster than I expected and I got caught up in all the stress they create. No matter! Here's chapter seven!**

** Scarlet Thorrn; It pleases me greatly that I've managed to enthrall you with so little! Your feedback is wonderful!**

** 11SnowLeopard11; *evil crackling* That was the point.**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Allegiances**

"Starscream, _who –?_"

A sudden surge of fear overtook him, and Starscream tried to force Skyfire to retreat, taking up the space between him and the white frame. "Get back." He hissed, but Skyfire stubbornly remained where he was.

Megatron advanced. "Humans," his optics swept the room, surveying every detail, "Disgusting, filthy, little vermin aren't they? Always getting into things they shouldn't. Doing things they shouldn't. Much like you, Starscream. Did you not think I would find you, after you recklessly thought it would be a wise decision to steal _tracked _supplies from my ship? Soundwave hears and sees all, you know."

Starscream aggressively flared his wings, again closing the distance between him and the shuttle. "_I said, get back!_"

"Starscream, I don't understand –"

Megatron advanced again, laughing. "So this is what you've been doing, my second? Bringing up the past, again? And here I thought you'd given up that sort of thing, after all the trouble it's caused over the millennia."

"You know _nothing!_" Starscream sneered, further fanning out his wings, "Do not pretend to try and understand!"

"Nothing, Starscream?" The Warlord shook his head. "I know _plenty_. How the Council treated you? What they _did_ to you? They used you to set precedence, and succeeded. They used you to persecute every other Seeker that came across their path. Everyone in that jail knew you were innocent, Starscream."

"Shut up."

"And after all that, you still come back for him? The very one who caused all this? Caused your fall from grace? Starscream, I wasn't aware you could be so sentimental."

"_Shut up –!"_

Megatron was ignoring him. "So, this is the infamous Skyfire I've heard so little about." He gave a short mock bow, and Starscream felt Skyfire bristle behind him. "An honour to finally make your long awaited acquaintance."

Skyfire seemed to have at last mustered the will to speak. "And who might you be?"

A smirk. "Ah, yes, you're unaware of what's come to pass during your, _prolonged _absence."

"My, my what?"

Megatron continued on without a drop of hesitation. "I am Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons and our worthy cause. You yourself seem to be a capable and decent mech, not to mention a natural flyer. You are a cargo shuttle, are you not? You would make a valuable addition to the Decepticons."

Skyfire merely blinked at him in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Optics wide, Starscream was appalled. This was not what he needed, especially right at this exact moment. Skyfire had just woken from stasis mere minutes ago, now lost and confused. They needed to get out, far away from this ever shrinking underground prison and into the fresh air. All of Starscream's instincts screamed danger. Skyfire did not need Megatron's sudden proclamation of political and philosophical values, and Starscream was not about to let his friend be swept away from him by Megatron's sweet lies and false promises.

"Don't you dare start that right now – _keep your stupid propaganda to yourself!_" He turned to the shuttle, "Skyfire, we need to get out of here now!"

"Really, Starscream? Leaving so soon?" Megatron spread his arms wide open to his sides. "But this is the perfect opportunity to show _our_ friend the truth of the matter, not to mention what he's missed so far. It's certainly a suitable time for him to choose a side."

Starscream sputtered indignantly. "_Choose a side!?_" he screeched, "He woke up less than ten minutes ago, and you want him to already choose a side!? He's been in stasis for Primus knows how long, has no idea what's going on, and _you want him to choose an allegiance?"_

Skyfire choose to jump back into the debate. "Wait a klik, what allegiances? What in the name of Cybertron is going on? How long have I been out?"

Starscream sighed inwardly, feeling the failure set in. Things were beginning to unravel, faster than he'd accounted for. He wasn't prepared to handle something like this, not this soon – he hadn't been prepared to handle it in the first place. Starscream wasn't even aware if he could face the consequences afterwards.

"Skyfire, we're not on Cybertron."

Skyfire processed the information, and then gave him a quizzed look. "Then, we're still on the planet we were surveying? What of the storm? If the storm's past we can finish our expedition and then pack up and head back home."

The sinking feeling in Starscream's tanks flourished, and he felt his spark ache. _Home._ Skyfire believed they could still go home. His answer came out as a croak. "The storm happened over four million years ago, Skyfire."

There was a heavy pause. Skyfire was lost for words, uncomprehending. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The storm was over four million years ago." Again, a pregnant pause, and Starscream could swear Megatron was plotting in the silence

Flabbergasted, Skyfire tried to make send of it all. "_But that's –!_"

"_A lifetime?_" Starscream's laugh was raw. "I'm well aware."

"So then, wait…we both crashed?"

"No, Skyfire, _you _crashed. You've been in stasis on this planet for the last four million years. You've been dead for over four million years."

"And look," Megatron interrupted, "What a happy little reunion we're having all these millions of years later. I'm so glad you've invited me for the occasion, Starscream, but I should have brought along a welcoming gift."

"_Shut your mouth you filthy fragger, you have no right –!_"

"Starscream, _what's happened?_" There was a growing urgency in the shuttle's voice.

Here it came, finally. _The truth._ "You remember the growing energon crisis? The expanding revolts of the working and lower classes? The obvious corruption in both the Council and Senate?"

Skyfire blinked in surprise. "Well, yes, how could I not? But it was just squabbling then, nothing overly worrisome to moving by any means."

Starscream snorted at that. "Well it certainly progressed to great lengths. The social unrest grew to the point of explosion, turning into a civil war before long. Eventually it dragged on into a full worldwide war, causing two distinct fractions to be created; the Autobots and the Decepticons, both content to war themselves into oblivion." He looked to Megatron, optics narrowing, "We've warred ourselves to near extinction. There's very few of us left, and yet HE still wants to continue this blasted war!"

Megatron's answer was prompt. "The war will end when the conflict is resolved and the Decepticons have won."

"Won? _Won?!_ What's there to win? _Cybertron?_ Cybertron has been dead for eons because of what we've done to it!" He felt Skyfire bristle behind him in shock and decided to continue. "Yes, Skyfire, you heard me correctly; Cybertron is dead. A worthless floating husk in space. We can't go home."

Skyfire tried again, as if trying to find an equal measure of hope. "What of the Council? The Senate? Surely they can find some form of compromise –"

"I already told you Skyfire," Starscream replied, "Both parties were corrupt. They either fled or were killed when the war first broke out. Example; the mission they gave us was botched in the first place."

"The storm?"

He nodded. "The storm was planned, fabricated. I've been on this planet long enough to figure out its regional climates, even from that far back. _Lightning does not strike during an Arctic blizzard. Winds do not reach that kind of velocity or ferocity on this planet!_ It was all planned from the beginning, all of it. They wanted us both to crash in that snowstorm. To die so they could be rid of us. But that was the problem – I didn't crash. I didn't "die"." He paused momentarily, collecting his words. "Of course, they got what they wanted in the end anyways. The presence of a Council didn't help back then, and it certainly wouldn't now."

Starscream watched as something died in Skyfire's optics. "What of our research, all our work?"

He laughed at that, short and broken, like a shot being fired. "Gone. The Council revoked our research the minute you went missing. They refused to believe any of it existed. The rest was destroyed when Crystal City was bombed."

His friend's tone suddenly became hesitant, gentler. "What of TC and 'Warp?"

It took a moment for Starscream to respond. "Thundercracker and Skywarp are dead. Just like everyone else we knew."

Megatron decided to continue his previous speech from there, but Starscream was no longer listening to his words as greatly as he had been, allowing them to drown out to simple noise. He was more intent on the glowing blue reflection that bounced off his own plating. He'd been so caught up in his defence that he hadn't noticed it until now, and his spark startled in his chest, worried that he hadn't been paying more attention to his surroundings. How long had it been there?

Cautiously, and without attraction any unneeded attention, Starscream peered around. Nothing seemed amiss – the littered junk remained where it was. However, it was still dense, easy enough got a pesky fleshling to hide amongst and call for help. Either way, the glow still marred his frame. Following its path, Starscream quickly glanced up, and his spark stilled in fear. The two-wheeler high in the rafters above them, cornered in the shadows. Her optics locked with his own, and he watched as she steadied her blaster, the blue glow of its barrel lightening menacingly. Her hand was pressed to her com-link. From the corner of his vision, Starscream finally noticed the streak of yellow. _Two Autobots_; Arcee and the yellow Scout. They had been there the entire time, recording everything and relaying it all back to Prime. Fear gripped him again. There had to be a second entrance. They had to get out. _Now._

Another question broke him from his thoughts. "What side did you choose?"

Starscream shot his friend an answer, trying as quickly as he could to wrap things up. "I'm done with this war. I've chosen to go alone."

Megatron's laugh came out as a snarl. "Really, Starscream? Faking innocence? You were my second in command for almost the entirety of this war! Once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon; you still even wear your insignia as you fake neutrality! How many did you betray and deceive throughout the course of this war? How many have you _killed?_"

"_Me?!_" Starscream momentarily forgot the overlooking threat as a wave of anger surged through him. "_What about you?!_ Your quest for dominance and power destroyed Cybertron! There's nothing left because of you! What's left now is trying to survive on what little energon exists on this stupid planet! Billions are dead –!"

Megatron cut him off. "And you were there by my side throughout the slaughter."

"…_killed?_" Skyfire disbelieving whisper smothered his rage. He sighed in defeat.

"It was necessary for survival. It was either kill or be killed and I chose to survive. Things erupted into chaos, even worse when Vos fell. Vos chose to remain neutral and paid the price for it. They attacked during a celebration. No one knew what was happening when the bombs hit; they thought they had been fireworks." The images played through his processor, the fires of destruction still mentally licking at his peds after all this time. Starscream had to pause before continuing. "The Autobots didn't want flyers, they _hated _Seekers. Their prejudice ran deep because of their ties to the Council. They shot down the ones that came into their airspace and asked for aid after the attack. If you were neutral you were hunted by both sides merely because you _hadn't _chosen a side. Joining the Decepticons was the only choice there was."

"And yet," Megatron spoke, still maintaining a fair distance. "You recently went to the Autobots in the hopes of joining them."

"Because you're insane!" From the corner of his optics, he once again noticed the glow of the two-wheeler's blaster. "Yes, yes I believed in the Decepticon cause. I _still _believe in the Decepticon cause – the original one! But…somewhere along the way things changed. Something shifted. This is no longer a war of liberation and equality, this a war based upon your stupid conquests! A vendetta against Orion Pax, and the title you could never have nor deserve!"

Megatron's faceplates flew into rage at his words, but Starscream continued. "And now you think you can continue this war solely based on your own ideals! The war's already ended, Megatron, _long ago!_ We're all tired of fighting, sick of it – Neutral, Decepticon and Autobot alike! It needs to end, _it has to end!_"

The Warlord's fusion cannon relit with energy, and his demeanour changed into something Starscream was all too familiar with. "If you are certain of your sentiments, Starscream, I would be happy to end this war for you – by allowing you to join those already dead in the Pit!"

Before Starscream could retaliate, Skyfire stopped him. "Wait a klik, you're telling me that Cybertron is dead without hope of revival, that our people are scattered and divided, and that all we're doing now is fighting to survive? What not look towards the future? The past is the past. Why not band together, rebuild, repopulate –"

Megatron laughed again, loud and encompassing. Starscream answered for him. "Because Megatron's own prime would never allow him to."

"For once, you are correct, Starscream."

Skyfire knew he was only stalling for time. "Then what of the Autobots?"

_Might as well_, Starscream thought. "Oh, I can assure you they're here right now. Listening in from the rafters."

Both Skyfire and Megatron looked up in unison, the two-wheeler now brandishing both blasters. The Scout moved from his cover to their left. Starscream felt Skyfire twitch of realization; he finally understood the danger they were in. He glanced over to Arcee. "And I expect Prime will be here soon enough."

Megatron's enraged yell of frustration brought his attention back to the matter before him. The Warlord had unsheathed his blade. "Enough games!" he roared, "It's time to choose dear shuttle, you can either go with the dying Autobots and join them in inevitable destruction, _or_, join myself and the Decepticons and bask in the glory of victory!"

It was Skyfire's turn to sputter. "You actually expect me to choose a side? I'm a scientist and an explorer. I have limited experience as a warrior, enough to keep something at bay but certainly not enough to fight in a fully fledged war. I haven't involved in this war at all, and my sympathies lie with neither side."

Megatron motioned to Starscream with distaste. "And him?"

"Starscream is my friend and partner."

Megatron had grown impatient. "Your _"partner"_ had no rank, no title, and no energon to spare! There is not one single thing he could possibly ever offer you! No friends or allies – he had turned his back on everyone that was ever willing to take him in! He has long outlived his usefulness and will not live to see that outcome of this war! _He has nothing!_"

Skyfire's expression suddenly became indefinable, but it had obviously been the wrong thing to say. To the best of his ability, Skyfire rose to his full height, squaring his shoulders and standing his ground. Toe to toe with the Decepticon Warlord, Skyfire still towered over him, shielding Starscream with his wings.

"No matter what Starscream has said or done, he will _always_ have _me_."

The ultimatum stilled his spark, and Starscream glanced to watch as Megatron's faceplates shifted into anger. Then the realization that Skyfire wouldn't leave him hit him like a bomb.

Skyfire knew their predicament and leaned forward ever so slightly, leaving Starscream to watch as the turrets on his back repositioned themselves to rest on the shuttle's shoulders. A click of moving panels, and Megatron was looking down the barrels of the shuttle's cannons.

"And quite frankly," Skyfire continued, "I think I've heard enough from you."

Before anyone could move, they flared to life, shooting off in a swirl of energy. Megatron went flying, smashing through the entrance and into the debris left behind.

Starscream moved out from behind him, optics wide. "Skyfire, _since when were you armed?_"

"You suggested that I did as a precaution before we left, remember? Well," The turrets moved back into place. "…I did get the upgrades, while we visited Iacon."

"And you didn't bother to mention this _before_ we set out?!"

Skyfire fidgeted. "Well, ah, I didn't think it was overly impatient at the time…"

Starscream shook his head as he watched the femme jump down from the rafters above them. "It doesn't matter right now; we can talk about this later. Right now we have to get out of here!" Skyfire nodded his agreement.

An enraged howl caught their attention, and they both stared as Megatron blazed back through the entrance, energon leaking from the corner of his mouth and faceplates covered in soot. The Autobots started the firefight, both shooting defensively to push the Warlord back. Starscream armed himself as a precaution – the Autobots wouldn't hesitate to redirect their line of fire towards them if need be. He signalled for Skyfire to move back, just as the familiar glow of a ground bridge opened beside them. _Prime._

Things erupted into chaos when something finally exploded from blaster fire, smoke filling the room. _Idiots! Incompetent Autobots!_ He could see a thing! Prime was certainly there now – he could hear him relaying orders. Skyfire called for him from somewhere within the fog, worry in his tone. More blaster fire, another explosion rocketed the room and Starscream swore that the place was falling apart. He didn't see that blast.

It knocked him back, and he crashed into something hard. He must have hit his helm, for the world quickly engulfed into brief darkness. Vaguely, he heard someone call his name, but he couldn't tell who or what it was. In a daze, Starscream rebooted his optics. The world reeled and his vision blurred dangerously, pain overwhelming his sensors. What had he hit? Face down, he was aware something was beginning to pool around him. _Water?_ Had he hit a storage tank? Starscream wasn't certain and tried to prop himself up, finding he suddenly lacked the strength to pull from. Had the blast disoriented him _that badly?_ Defeated, he weakly flopped himself back down. Pain flared, turning into a blinding throb – the movement must have made things worse, he reckoned. He moaned aloud, intakes suddenly laboured. Primus, he was tired. It was as if all the energy had been ripped from his body. Something in the back of his processor screamed at him not to close his optics, but he ignored it and did so anyways. No longer did he have the energy necessary to keep them open anyhow. A few minutes of recharge…wouldn't do any…harm…

Something abruptly awoke him, and Starscream dimly registered he was being moved. Two strong arms lifting him out of the dark ocean, nestling him into a while blanket of security and warmth. He was floating, far off, but something, something was slowly dragging him back. Starscream cracked open his optics, immediately regretting the action. Too bright, _too bright._ He let them slide shut again, only to be roughly shaken, causing them to jerk open in surprise. The world was a dense fog, static interlacing his vision. Eventually the fog cleared, and his partner's distressed features came into view. Ah, Skyfire. That's who it was.

He was cradled again the white frame with as much gentleness as the gentle giant could muster, staring straight into those blue depths. Skyfire was saying something, something he couldn't quite pick out. His audials must have stopped working. _Slag._ Even though he would never admit it, he liked Skyfire's voice, and wouldn't have minded to have heard it again, if only once more.

Skyfire repositioned him, cradling him closer as his other hand moved out of his line of sight. Pressure, and then the pain flared again. Starscream hissed and struggled but the pressure remained, Skyfire merely tightening his hold on him. Warnings flashed across his vision, and he felt something climb back up his throat. He coughed in confusion, watching as Skyfire's optics widened considerably in fear. The blast must have done some damaged then, he realized. He must have close his optics again, for Skyfire shook him a second time. Skyfire was saying something again, the lips moving with no sound, the blue optics desperately searching his own. Why was Skyfire so worried? Everything was fine now. He'd saved him from the hulking grey monster and his purple laser magic. Everything was alright. The pain was lessening now, a numbness overtaking his limbs. The white of Skyfire's frame was harsh to take in, too hard to look at, too bright.

You look like a saint, he thought, and as Skyfire's confused expression answered him, he realized he'd said it aloud.

Skyfire suddenly turned from him, shouting something to someone else, _pleading _with them. Starscream had a limited view of those blue optics now, but he'd never looked at them with as much intensity or thought as he did now. Skyfire had once commented on the colour of his optics, how they weren't red but fire themselves, and the colour of engines overhead in the night sky. Warnings danced again, but Starscream ignored them. In his disillusioned haze, he peered deeper into those blue depths, finally realizing they weren't blue at all. They were all the encompassing sky above them, the wind that gave life to all things that flew. Pools of calm water, mingled with the threat of an ongoing storm. How he wished those storms would pass.

Static finally overtook his vision, and Starscream fell into stasis.

* * *

**Welp. I'm not even going to bother to say anything about this one.  
****Hopefully things didn't get too out of hand - or out of character for that matter.**

**Stay tuned for more. Reviews are always wonderful.  
**


	8. Bargain

**I'm surprised I actually managed to finish this chapter earlier than I had expected. I've had an awful lot of crap thrown onto my plate as of late, and I expect I'll have more shoved on soon enough. Hopefully that explains the hiatus, for which I'm deeply sorry.**

** peppymint; Yes. Yes I am trying to drive you all insane. That's my job, isn't it?**

** Field Empathy; Wonderful, wonderful! I'm glad I was able to portray that with a sense of accuracy.**

** Scarlet Thorrn; I'm glad I'm still able to enthrall you with so little!**

** 11SnowLeopard11; Don't mess with a shuttle while at point blank range. :) Glad all these cliffhangers are still able to keep people's interest too!**

**And without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Four Million Years Later:**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Bargain**

"_Do you really think we should go through with this?"_

_His partner gave him a quizzed look, and then smiled. "You're having second thoughts?"_

_He flustered. "No, I mean, all we've done is work towards this. This is everything we've ever dreamed of! We've been planning for this for the entirety of our careers – hoping, wishing for it. Now we're finally getting the chance to get out of here and –! …and I'm having horrible premonitions." He paused to collect his words and thoughts. "Skyfire, we'll be out in the middle of nowhere in the grand expanse of space! Not to mention completely alone, with only basic and limited supplies. What if something goes wrong?"_

_Again, the shuttle smiled, and the worry suddenly dissolved. "Starscream, you tend to over think things far too much sometimes. We'll be absolutely fine, I know it. Besides, the two of use, both explorers, out alone in the frontiers of the galaxy? Won't that make for something interesting?"_

Starscream awoke to voices. Muffled, they sounded distant at best, and Starscream didn't dare open his optics. His systems were sluggish, hazy, and he found little would respond. Maybe he didn't want them to respond either, as he found himself quite content to drift off once again – no, no, he traced the anesthetic plaguing his systems and cut off its direct link, leaving his processor to miss the languid sensation.

Everything hurt, his frame stiff and sore from being confined to what felt like a slab. His systems read out their reports on his HUD, and Starscream was surprised to find his energy levels at a higher capacity than they had been in a long time. His internal repair systems were busy working away at damages that had already been partially mended. With the anesthetic still lingering in his fuel lines, it took longer than it should have for Starscream's processor to fit the pieces together, and the previous day's events finally coursed through his mind.

_Skyfire._

He'd found Skyfire again, alive and well, and finally after so many vorns had the chance to fix what had happened so long ago. Then his previous master had found him. _Megatron._ Starscream was well aware that it had been his own fault for the Decepticon Warlord's arrival, as he had rashly and stupidly gone back to the Nemesis for supplies. What else could he have done? Skyfire's life had been in danger, and his own supplies were stark in numbers at best. Besides, the Decepticons had always managed to resupply themselves by whatever means they deemed necessary, and it wasn't as if he could ever turn to the Autobots for help –

_Oh Primus, the Autobots._ Starscream's systems finally jolted awake, in fear of a looming threat. How could he have been such an imbecile? He'd been repaired, refueled, and had been left peacefully alone for his systems to adjust and recover. Megatron would have scrapped him. The Autobots had taken him. Starscream was in the Autobot base, surrounded by potential enemies.

Every fibre in his frame reacted, and Starscream's weapon systems pulled to reactivate, despite the obvious blocks against them. He was injured, defenceless, and he had the sneaking suspicion that the medic had blocked his thrusters as well. Starscream checked. Flightless, yes.

Still, the matter remained whether he was a patient or a prisoner. He sincerely wished it wasn't the latter of the two – he didn't think he could fight them all of at once, nor did he have anything to barter with.

The Autobots were soft sparked – or Prime was at the very least. He would have died earlier otherwise, from his wounds or by a forced euthanasia. As a patient, he could see certain freedoms, certain allowances given to him in a time of injury. However, Starscream pondered how long that would last. Once fully repaired and functioning, it was very likely that the Autobots would throw him into their brig. It made little sense for them to kill him after the effort they'd made to save him. A patient _and_ prisoner then, he concluded.

Next begged the question of escape. At the moment, Starscream was stuck where he was until he could manage to purge and remove the blocks in his systems. It would take a while, as he understood his injuries had been fairly severe. Those would obviously be taken care of first, then any other impurities. Starscream also realized the Autobot medic would still be checking over his systems for quite some time, meaning he would have to remove the blocks at an even slower pace to avoid alerting him. Starscream stopped himself from growling in annoyance. Fragging Autobots and their fragging meddlesome –!

_Skyfire!_ That was right; he had a partner to worry about again. He'd spent so long solely looking out for himself that the instinct to do so again had almost become second nature. Starscream mentally kicked himself. This added another variable, one with higher difficulty. In some respects, Skyfire was still a civilian – a scientist, yes, but still a non-combatant (of course, their previous run in with the Decepticon Warlord could have fooled him!). It wasn't as if Skyfire could simply hide in plain sight either – his frame size and type prevented that, unlike Starscream's own. Skyfire would be a liability until he was properly brought up to speed in both skill and current events. However, getting them both out of this mess was Starscream's first priority.

He checked his internal chronometer. _Oh on._ Two weeks? _He'd been out of it for two whole weeks? _This changed things even further. The Autobots could have easily swayed Skyfire to their side by now. It was possible. Skyfire could never be a Decepticon; Starscream knew that for sure, but an Autobot? Yes, the possibility was there, and that's what troubled him. Two weeks was everything.

"You may as well open your optics; I know you're awake."

That surprised him, and Starscream grimaced. At least his audials were looking again. His response came out hoarse, more so than he wished. "Observant, much?"

The mech replied with a grunt of agreement. "I heard your systems come online ages ago."

Unwillingly, he finally complied, a haze of bright white blocking his focus. Eventually, it passed, and Starscream realized he was face to face with the Autobot medic, a pinprick of light being shined into his optics.

"Well, you're certainly responding better than I had expected," the medic stepped back – Hatchet, was that his designation? – moving out of his field of vision. "Don't try anything, don't get any ideas. Heck, don't even bother trying to move."

Starscream did so anyways, another grimace in place. Everything hurt, and he could finally see why; the armour of his chest was matte and uneven, welding lines and patchwork littering its surface. His frame showed signs of other injury; deeper scars and nicks, all closed off, leaving a lighter finish in their wake. Gingerly, he reached up to his helm, finding and tracing the welds on the back. The medic had repaired him to a functioning state, nothing else. Nothing more than he'd expected. He would finish the job himself upon return to the Harbinger. Starscream found he was hooked to an energon drip, and promptly ripped it from his frame.

"Hey, didn't I just tell you not to –!"

There was a low chuckle from his far left, and Starscream turned in surprise to find his partner, alive, sitting on the edge of a storage unit. Everything still felt as if it were surreal, the shuttle's presence included. It was still as if it could all suddenly disappear, and things would revert back to their normal place.

"He's always had a problem with authority."

The medic merely scoffed. "I think we've all figured that out by now." He then turned to the Seeker. "Stay put."

Starscream glared at him. "I don't plan to for long."

"Duly noted."

Starscream chose to scan the immediate vicinity in the meantime. The Autobots had set up a quaint little base for themselves, full of what he believed to be salvaged parts. Human technology catered and tweaked for Cybertronian use. They had a ground bridge, that was for sure, and he imagined the controls were at the other end of the silo. A few screens for telecommunications and tracking – wait a klik, _was the medical slab propped up on cardboard boxes?!_ – and little else. Starscream had truthfully been expecting more. They were fighting a war for Primus' sake, and this was all the Autobots had? This was what the Decepticons had been fighting against for all this time here on Earth? It seemed pathetic now that Starscream thought of it, that the Decepticons had yet to crush their foes. Of course, he couldn't see past the hallway in the back. Perhaps they still were hiding something of use after all.

Next, Starscream looked over to his partner, glancing over his frame. Two weeks was long enough for any Autobot propaganda to sink in and a long enough time for Skyfire to come to any decisions. Prime had managed to pull many to his side throughout the course of the war, and Starscream was still aware of the many promises and reassurances he could give; Megatron could do much of the same when he wished. A few choice words here and there and one could become easily bound to a side. Starscream know that all too well from experience.

Skyfire looked well; a familiar gleam in his optics, and Starscream could find no trace of an insignia. Maybe, maybe he hadn't chosen to join them? _Refused?_ It seemed unlikely, considering the options Starscream was currently weighing in his mind. At last, his gaze caught with the shuttle's own.

Skyfire's expression softened as he addressed him. "I thought I'd almost lost you there for a moment. That you'd go and leave me before I could ever come to terms with anything."

When Starscream didn't respond, the shuttle continued, "And while I'm aware things have changed greatly during my absence, I hope there are some things that still haven't."

Skyfire still obviously didn't understand much – he expected the Autobots had told him the basics – as his words were bordering on the danger line. Starscream knew not the say much, not in front of the Autobot medic, as it could possibly bring them both down. The Autobots knew too much as it was, and Starscream worried what Skyfire had already told them in his naivety. The indifference had to be kept up, for the sake of their future survival.

"It's as if everything has restarted, been thrown into a parallel universe where I don't belong."

The medic answered before he could. "You're among the living, that's real enough. It'll take some time, but you'll eventually adjust." Again, he looked to the Seeker. "You're off the hook for now, but I expect Optimus will want to speak with you soon enough."

Starscream only narrowed his optics. _Of course,_ he thought. _Just what he needed._ He pretended to ignore Skyfire as the other aerial tried for basic conversation. A one sided affair.

Starscream didn't know how long time ticked by, but eventually; the light of a ground bridge flooded the silo and robbed him from his thoughts. _Prime._

Immediately, he spoke. "I don't have anything to barter with."

The Autobot leader looked at him in surprise. He was drenched from helm to ped, mud caked into the threads of his tires, and a puddle of water already beginning to form on the floor of the silo underneath. "I'm glad to see Ratchet's efforts were not in vain."

Starscream scoffed, and Skyfire remained quiet. "We both know that statement is a lie, now cut the scrap. What do you want?"

The Prime wore a bemused expression. "I don't follow."

"It's always a trade," the Seeker clarified, "The last times were intel related, and if that's what you're looking for this time, I'm afraid I'm severely lacking. Henceforth, what do you want?"

"Starscream, a bargain is not required."

Starscream found himself wanting to laugh. "_Oh please,_ all the times I've called upon your team's aid for medical attention it was either information or nothing! I refuse to believe that you've suddenly changed your tune. You've only ever given me any aid if there was something in return."

The medic interrupted with a snort. "That's ironic coming from you."

"Ratchet." The medic silenced himself immediately and Optimus continued. "Unlike what you've been led to believe, Starscream, we Autobots are not here to profit from your misfortunes. Nor do we go out of our way to enact revenge on past grievances."

"You should tell that to your two-wheeler." Starscream growled in response. "So what, I'm supposed to believe that this," he motioned to his repairs, "Is the results of the kindness of your own sparks, then?"

"Perhaps. However, it was Skyfire's quick thinking and decisions that allowed us all to escape with our lives."

Starscream scowled silently, and Optimus took it as an opportunity to finish. "And while there are many past aversions between us, I ask you again to lay down your arms against us and join us in the struggle against Megatron and the remaining Decepticons. It would be –"

"_Join the Autobots?_" Starscream shook his head with a smile. "I'm afraid you lost the right to ask me that a long time ago, Prime. _A long time ago._ While I may be still inclined to offer some support from time to time, I will never join you."

"And if things were to change?"

Starscream could feel the unwanted tension in the air, and he sensed his partner could as well. "I already gave you my answer."

Prime looked to the shuttle. "And I assume your answer will be the same." Skyfire nodded in confirmation, and Starscream felt some form of hope dwell in his spark.

"If you were to ever change your mind, be aware that the Autobots will always have a position available for you." Prime rumbled, and Starscream wondered if he had missed something.

At last, Skyfire spoke. "That is very kind of you, but as I've said before, I truthfully know very little of what's passed during my time is stasis, and I have no place nor much content for a war. I'd rather stay with someone I know, someone familiar."

The Seeker would have smiled if he could have, and mentally claimed his victory. Skyfire was his.

"You mean a crazed murdered with a death wish?"

Starscream snarled to that. "He's already told you, _Doctor_, he has no intentions of _ever _joining you and your kind, so frag off before I do something we'll all regret!"

"Oh please, as if you could –"

"Ratchet." A simple, gentle weight on the medic's shoulder silenced him immediately. "Prepare a ground bridge."

Starscream felt his own wings perk in surprise. "You're letting us go?" he questioned.

The Prime looked to him in agreement. "While you have committed crimes and atrocities against both Cybertron and Earth and their peoples, you are not a prisoner at this time. Nor can we hold Skyfire against his will without any cause."

Despite the weakness in his knees, Starscream forced himself to stand. "Then if that's settled, I suggest we take our leave before we outlive our welcome, Skyfire."

The familiar light of a ground bridge filled the silo once again, and for once Starscream felt triumphant.

"You know you've attached yourself to an uncontrollable cosmic storm?" Ratchet still had a servo on the bridge controls.

Skyfire merely smiled. "Thankfully, I enjoy cosmic storms."

When the two exited the ground bridge, they both found themselves immersed in a downpour of rain.

"Well, at least he didn't bridge us back to the Arctic," Starscream huffed, "You could have stayed with them you know."

"Like I said, I like cosmic storms." Skyfire smiled, "Especially ones with the occasional solar flare."

Already, things were beginning to fall back into place, as if nothing had ever changed. The shuttle's smile was contagious. "Stop it before I hit you. Now, before I forget, how did we end up at the mercy of the Autobots in the first place?"

"You mean why did they save your life?" Skyfire shrugged. "I merely persuaded them to see that while under my care, you would no longer be as vindictive."

"'_Under your care?' 'Vindictive?'_ What that frag is that supposed to mean? I'm not that temperamental!"

"Some could argue otherwise." The shuttle dodged a kick to his peds, laughing. "Besides, I was confused and still had little idea what was going on. They took pity on me."

"Of course. Slagging Autobots."

"They're not that bad, Starscream."

"Hah! _Like Pit they are!_ There are still quite a number of things you need to catch up on." The rain was beginning to sink into his damaged frame, through the seams of his armour. The cold was seeping in, and Starscream unconsciously shivered. He was absolutely exhausted. "Besides, we need to get out of the rain before I rust. I'm afraid I can't provide the same means of luxurious transportation that the Autobots have, but the sentiment is all the same. Can you still transform?"

* * *

**One more chapter left, and that'll be all folks! 'Fraid I have no idea when the next update will be however, but I hope to return to my usual length updates.**

**Really, the Autobots just want to get rid of them as fast as they can. Trust issues and such. I'd expect Skyfire to be the only one unaffected by fraction prejudice.**

**Any feedback is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
